


Rest and Relaxation

by KillerKissed



Series: Rest and Relaxation [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, F/M, Hell, Monster - Freeform, Monster Boyfriend, Reader Insert, Terato, Teratophilia, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: This is a finished series.





	1. Part One

Hell is a wonderful place if you are in a high position of power. It can be the most luxurious of lands. It is rich in culture. It expands beyond the eye can see. There are no flaming holes of hell where souls scream into eternity.

There are other places for that.

But being a demonic entity is hard work. No one can slack on their jobs of chaos or everything would collapse on itself. There is such order to the chaotic nature of the underworld.

Which is why it was so important that the demons that come to rest and relax in the great Seven Sins Spa and Hotel in the underworld were actually taken care of.

You were a deceased mortal that passed away years ago. Hell was not such a bad place. You had been less than pure in your living life which is why the Gates of Heaven were unlit and closed to you upon your passing. But there were so many other options other than Heaven that it didn’t matter.

The idea of seeing otherworldly creatures had been so inviting that you took upon it immediately when the option appeared.

This is how you became a Host. There were several deceased mortals that became Hosts. You took care of all sorts of beings, entities, creatures, and more. You mostly took of care of higher up demons. You had been here so long that you have become excellent at taking care of them.

Now you aren’t slaving away at this job. This came with perks. All Hosts had magic they were given. You were given a room in the hotel to live in which as time went on, would modify itself to become anything you desired.

Hell was Heaven.

It especially was because of all the beautiful people. Most of the beings in this place were absolutely ethereal. It was beyond your imagination of how stunning they all were. No wonder so many beings were tricked by such beauty. Over time, you had gotten better at controlling yourself when it the midst of gods (literal and figuratively).

That was best said when you stood in front of room 208 in your business attire. It consisted of a form-fitting cotton dress in the color of champagne. You were simple black flats, kept your hair down, and accessories simple. Your makeup was as natural as it could be while keeping yourself as in style as possible. Your next guest was a man that the boss described as “uptight, overworked, and not used to glamorous life”. You were told to keep everything extremely simple.

You thought over these things as the bell boys were dragging a luggage cart down the red-carpeted hallways of the 1845-inspired posh hotel décor with an almost 9-foot tall hunk of man right behind them. He wore a crisp white button-down shirt with dress slack with a broad black leather belt around his waist. A clean, oiled pair of leather shoes adorned his feet as they made their way closer to you. The man himself had black hair which looked like it cascaded behind him down his waist. His ears were pointed and pierced at the bottoms. You could see the sternness of a businessman settled on his face as his chiseled features were kept in a neutral expression. You could tell this was a man that did not give himself any sort of break.

His skin was cerulean blue with runes in his skin in gold. His eyes were pitch black and hard. The bellboys looked entirely petrified as if he might murder them for not unpacking his luggage correctly. You waved to them with a smile on your face, your best customer service attitude bursting through.

“Good Day, Mr. Arzannas Mozian.” You chirped, the demonic alphabet rolling off your tongue with ease. “Welcome to the Seven Sins. I hope your trip here was easy.” You opened the double doors to the hotel room, a deluxe suite with a living room, master bedroom, master bathroom, and balcony. The bell boys scurried in like hellfire was under their ass.

Mr. Mozian nodded, entering the room and looking around. He reminded you of a tall, lost child.

“The rules are simple. No murder, torture, or kidnapping are allowed within the hotel walls. Your powers are watered down upon entering the hotel for safety purposes. I am your Host. I will be taking care of you 24/7 so if you need anything, I’m who you’ll come to.” You started rattling off, letting the boys remove his luggage with speed but safety. “All meals are available downstairs in the restaurant but I can also get everything to come to your room. If you are interested in any of the festivities, I can get you pamphlets on them. We have the finest of anything you could desire. “

The bellboys scurried off, literal tails between their legs. The demon turned back around and sighed, putting his hands behind his back and stretching. You could hear all sorts of bones pop before he lumbered over to the window to stare outside the artificial view of whatever he liked. There was a moment of silence that lapsed so you waved your hands over his luggage to remove them from sight. The suitcases walked off and started unpacking themselves. Mr. Mozian turned back around with a wrinkle of the nose and looked at you.

“My boss forced me into this.” He started his voice a deep and silky sound that seemed to wrap itself around your head. You stood perfectly still and straight as he turned back around to look at you. You must look so fragile and mundane in his eyes. “He told me to not come back until I was less of a cunt.”

You face only twitched at the comment. You would really like to laugh. “I did read that in the memo he sent my boss.”

The great demon sighed. “I guess I’m stuffy.” He swiveled to fully face you. “I take my job too seriously. I’m good at it.” His eyes flickered to the luggage that was putting itself away in the closet.”But here I am. In a five star hotel dripping in comfort who have imagined. I don’t know how to act.”

“It’s simple.” You turned on your heel and made your way towards the bathroom. “We start with a bath.”


	2. Part Two

The bathroom was beyond extravagant. But what do you expect from the top R&R spot in Hell?

The bathtub stretched to look like one of those endless pools. You waved your hand across the edge as towels and washcloths folded themselves at the edge as all the little toiletries lined up in a row.

Arzannas Mozian followed you in with a raised eyebrow. “A bath?”

“Yes. It’s one of the most relaxing things some people do. We can try it for you.” You raised your hands and dropped a few essential oils in there.

You could hear clothes dropping on the tile floor. You kept your gaze averted to the water as the splashes signified that the demon had entered the water. Once he was submerged enough to not cause any embarrassment, you sat upon the edge to watch him like a shark. He moved within the water almost silently. He went under for a moment, his hair looking like spilled ink.

It was a little memorizing. Even now after all these years in Hell, it still never ceased to amaze you. These creatures existed when you were still mortal. It just shocks you to your core now that you lived in a world amongst such unknown forces and never knew.

He came to you from beneath the water, slowly standing to his full height to still slightly tower over you from sheer size. Your eyes locked. It was like looking into the face of an alpha predator.

“What’s so relaxing about this?” He murmured, his demon language pouring from his mouth. “So far I am just wet.”

“Turn around.” You commanded with a twirl of your finger. He did as you asked though with a small laugh. You poured the shampoo into your hand and dribbled it onto his scalp before starting to massage.

A sinful line of sounds escaped him. You suppressed your humor as you ran your fingers over his scalp. You scrubbed hard behind his ears and worked down to the nape. You worked back up and he was putty in your hands. You moved his fingers all the way back to his temples before summoning water and rinsing his hair out.

You poured the conditioner into your hands and started working it through the middle and ends of his hair before pinning it up with a clip. You washed your hands in the water real quick before grabbing a face mask and tilting Arzannas’s head back. His heavy eyes barely glanced your way as you started to cover his face in it. You slid your fingers all over his skin before sliding down his chiseled features to his neck. You resisted the urge to slowly run your fingernails over his skin.

He was practically asleep come time to rinse everything off. You slowly removed the face mask with a washcloth as the demon barely moved. He woke up a little bit when you rinsed the rest of his hair out. You whispered to him that you were done and that he could finish up at his leisure. You went to get up when he grabbed your wrist, keeping you to the ground.

You looked back to see him. He was past the demon form that he kept for pleasantries. He was fully demonic before you and glorious. He had horns that reached for the heavens. His tail was slithering in the water like it was its own snake. He had grown maybe two more feet.

His demonic language reached your ears. “Stay.”

“What do you mean, Mr. Mozian?” You whispered in demonic to match him.

His accent was so thick in English. “I like your company. You aren’t fake.”

“Then I will stay.”

You did just that. You kept your eyes averted when it came to the intimate part of bathing but he kept conversation with you.

He was apparently a mean as all hell could be a demon that tortured the worst of the worst in the mortal plane back on earth. Arzannas was the top in his field. He took great joy in his job. He was the best.

But it was taking its toll. Arzannas was doing nothing in his personal time. He had become obsessed with his work. He did not understand why. He had never been mortal. He was a pure demon through and through with no watering of the lines. But he took great enjoyment in the misery of dark forces.

His obsession had led to lonely days. He became isolated. Arzannas rarely returned to Hell. He only did so upon monthly reports. He had no desire to leave. It was becoming unhealthy. His bosses had taken a high position in the matter and forced his hand at a break.

He had confessed that he was lonely though. He wouldn’t look at you when he said that. It had been some time since he had last spent off time with his friends or even tried to find any sort of romantic interest.

At this point, he left the bath and you carried towels to him. He took them graciously as you kept your eyes away from anything too scandalous. After he dried, you put robes on him and tied the knot.

“Then it’s probably for the best you came here.” You looked up into his gaze as he melted into a more friendly demonic appearance. “You have maybe met someone here.”

“I don’t talk to people well.” He frowned.

“You’ve been talking to me just fine.”

He rolled his eyes. “That is different.”

“How?” You moved back and led him back into living quarters.

“You’re kind of paid to give a fuck.” He said from behind.

“I’m not paid to give a fuck.” You turned to him. “I could be the worst hostess in Hell. But I’m not. I actually like my job. Plus if I’m good, I can potentially move up to getting a soul to leave here and join the mortal place once again. I could work in the hotel there.”

“Why would you want to go back? It’s a cesspool.” He sat down on the couch.

You followed him over there. “There are beautiful things there. You just can’t see it because of what you do for a living. It weighs heavily enough to blind.”

He frowned but didn’t say anything before looking through the pamphlets you had gave out earlier. “Let’s go to the beach.”


	3. Part Three

Everything is synthetic here. It could fool anyone or anything.

That is why Arzannas stands upon the beach with sand covering his feet. There are other people upon the beach with their hosts. He has swim trunks on that look almost comical. There are ice cream cones with emoji faces on them. It looks like he found them in some sort of souvenir shop. He has sunglasses on that look more expensive than some people’s rent though so he sends mixed signals.

Plus he looks like a grouch.

You switched to more comfortable attire. It was a simple two-piece that covered everything modestly with shades on. The hotel logo sat on your left shoulder in a two by two square. Clients and their hostess came by. Most creatures that came from the hellish parts of the worlds all stopped and talked with Arzannas. It gave you a break to speak with other hosts.

A fellow hostess sighed. “I’m stuck with a rich boy this weekend. What about you guys?”

A different host was all smiles. “My client isn’t so bad. But let’s talk about your client. Big, tall, brooding!”

“He’s good so far.” You commented.

“He looks fucking delicious.” He whispered.

The hostess laughed. “Maybe you’ll get some.”

“I don’t know anything about that.” You winked to them and noticed Arzannas growing more agitated by the minute. “He doesn’t do well with so much attention.”

“Maybe he’ll take all that aggression out in a good old fashion bed breaking.”

“Ha ha.” You dryly commented before moving away from them to take Arzannas’s hand. “It’s time for your appointment. Let’s go.”

“Aha, yes. My appointment. Goodbye.” He turned on his heel and practically stomped down the beach with you in tow. You kept up the best you could.

You were then led away to an almost jungle atmosphere. Arzannas only stopped once he felt far enough away. He let go of your hand and whipped off his sunglasses. “I really don’t do people.”

“I can tell.” You looked around. “Your visions of the world tell on you.” The demon gave you a questioning look so you continued on. “This place has themed areas. But every area is very gently tilted to your preferences. Yours have all been very wide open. It’s almost like you fear closure.”

He opened his mouth but closed it right after. Arzannas just nodded before continuing on. You followed him for a very long time before he turned back towards you. “Do hostesses fuck clients?”

You were unfazed by the question. “Some do. We are…informed on the sexual aspects of our clients. If needs must be filled, there are several ways we can make that happen which does include involving ourselves.”

“Informed?”

“We do a little digging. It’s not very hard. In this day and age, it’s so easy to read people before so many people give their information freely to the public on a daily basis.”

“What do you think about me?” He turned to you, moving closer.

“You have a very quiet, intimate lifestyle. Romance is nothing simple to you. Most relationships have been long. There are even a few one-night stands.”

“Why do you think that is?” Arzannas stands before you.

“You were your heart on your sleeve. I think that’s why you don’t do well in Hell. Most of them have turned a blind side to their emotions. It’s why you cannot have temporary flings. Sex is not meaningless to you.”

He stares you down for a while. “You must have been a miraculous mortal.”

You smiled softly at that, thinking of days that no longer were. “I was simple. I was part-timing at a grocery store and going to school. I did not yet even have time to see what dent I made on earth.”

He reached for you. You allowed yourself to be touched. Arzannas’s fingers skimmed your cheek and down your throat. “Hell made you better.”

“You could say that. It opened my eyes to a lot of wonderful things.”

“Do you consider demons wonderful things?”

You laughed. “It’s probably odd to say so but yes. I’ve seen many wonderful beings. I find you all so fascinating. Beautiful in all different ways and designs.”

In a blink of an eye, you once again were treated to seeing him in his full demonic form. It was entirely breathtaking. A vision of a cerulean god stood at full height. A tail swished the fallen leaves on the ground. He hovered above you, causing to be the only thing in your sight. You blink as he seems move closer to you. You back up as you are giving zero room before your back hits the jungle terrain of his own creature.

“Why do you look into the face of an evil creation and shudder with anticipation? Why do you love these morbid souls?”

“Because I wake up every day to be reminded that life was not too simple. I find you beautiful.”

He slithered closer. Large claws raking the tree behind you. “You love this.”

“I won’t lie. I’m not.”

He grabbed your face between his large hands. A claw ran over your skin and down the front of your bathing suit. Fear was the last thing on your mind.

Arzannas searched for something on your face. You could never know what it was but he seemed to find it.

His mouth met yours. You both knew that if he did something you had no desire of, you could easily remove him. Those are the rules of the Seven Sins. But this was something you wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

You put your heart and what’s left of your soul into work. It makes you happy to see clients leave this place with a lighter load on their shoulders. 

That did not mean you could be selfish in these endeavors though. 

You were beneath the demon back in his hotel room, kissing hard as the huge creature removed all fabric that separated your bodies. It was flesh to flesh when Arzannas pushed you deeper into the mattress as his tail wrapped itself around your right leg. It was as if he was trying to consume you. You were surrounded by his heat and scent. 

His teeth made marks all up and down your throat and chest which left you breathless with every delicious pinch of teeth. You grabbed onto his horns and helped him go down as he memorized your body with his serpent tongue. He slid into the floor and dragged you to the edge of the bed, his face became buried between your thighs. You felt his claws digging into your hips. His tail and one free hand pushed your legs into the air so his tongue had unlimited access to both holes. You gasped with fingers digging into the sheets when his tongue slithered between your cheeks and into your ass. It wiggled with a technique that had you quivering. A long finger slid into your slick hole. You could feel the two appendages rubbing against each other through the thin muscle that separated the two. 

He pushed your legs together and forward until your knees were at your chest before his tail moved down to take place of his finger. You were filled with two very long parts that seemed to flex and squirm in all the right places. The muscles in your stomach started to spasm as an orgasm crept forward. His free hand started to work your clit in careful circles. 

Your body came undone quickly as he pushed your body past and beyond. You were quaking around him as he extended your orgasm until you were left a quaking mess. He stood up when he decided to give you a break. You pushed yourself up on your elbows to see what you would be working with. He had two long but never very fat dark, almost blue-black cocks that were oozing shiny precum down their very bulbous tips. You sat up all the way to slowly stroke them as the demon above forced himself to stay standing. They were ridged all the way down to the base with little bumps all over the spaces without ridges. Your fingers slowly gripped both at the base before you eyed his large ball sack below. You got excited at the thought of being completely filled up over and over again. 

You began to slowly stroke his cocks, feeling the textures against your palms as you began to get control. Arzannas was quietly making noises. His legs were trembling as you softly stroked him. You come to realize that he did not get off often. It was as if you were the first to touch him in quite some time. It was probably was because of how introverted he kept himself. You kissed each tip and licked the slickness away from both of them. The demon jerked into your hands before leaning down to get leverage from the bed. You laid back to look him in the face as you could only rub the heads. He quivered and pressed his face into your neck as you worked him over. His cocks were oozing into your hands. 

You felt his cocks starting to twitch in your hands. You wiggled down and into the floor at the end of the bed to put as much of his length into your mouth as you could. You felt his hands move to your head as his hips took over. Arzannas’s instinct was to move as much as he could into your mouth. Your head was supported by the softness of the mattress as he worked your mouth. Your cheeks were bulging with every thrust. The sounds of his pleasure were being muffled into the bed. You carefully moved your hands to his balls and started gently groping them. The demon pushed all his weight into the bed as his legs gave out. He pushed himself as deep into your mouth as he could before releasing a mind-numbing amount of cum into your mouth. You choked on the heavy amounts before trying to swallow as much as you could. 

The demon pulled back, spilling his seed into your chest as his orgasm continued. It was dripping down your chin. Arzannas eyed you from the floor as he sat down, trying to catch his breath. His cocks were still at full mass. You could tell he was about to get shy again as he tried to hide. You wiped your face off and crawled over to him, moving into his lap before using his oozing tips as lube against your holes. He was taken back and merely watched you as you worked him, slowly rubbing him against your entrances. 

His eyes rolled back in his head as you sank down slowly on both of his lengths. He was deliciously long, hitting you so deeply. You shoved him back into the floor and began to ride him, not wanting to give him the change to have a break. He gripped your hips with an iron grasp as you bounced up and down. They felt so good as they rubbed against your insides. You could easily come again from just this. His hips started to jerk up to meet your bounces which sent shivers up your spine. With how sensitive you both were, you knew this was not going to last long. You leaned down as he pounded into your holes from below and kissed him hard. His tongue dipped into your mouth and you sucked on it hard as his hands came down hard on your ass. He spread your cheeks to press himself deeper into you. You could tell he was getting close. You moaned into his mouth and pull away just enough to cry his name out. It was all it took. He came undone inside you with rope after thick rope of his spunk pouring into your guts. You orgasm milked him for everything he had. 

You leaned down to whisper into his ear. “I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay.”


	5. Chapter 5

The bubbles from a bubble bath were floating through the air. You were leaned against the back of tub as you held onto the demon that was lounging in your arms. Your fingers slowly stroked his shoulders.

“You have to check out in an hour.”

“I do not want to!” Arzannas’s tail flopped over the edge of the tub. “I’ve never been more interested in anything in my life and now I have to leave…”

“I’ve done my duty.” You kissed his forehead. “You’ve done the time.”

“I can come to visit you after I go back to work.”

You smiled softly.”You won’t have to. This is my last assignment.”

“What does that mean?” He sat up and turned to face you.

“With your success rate, I am getting granted a soul. I may return to the human realm. I’m going to work there.” You patted his shoulder.

“So I can see you there.”

“Of course.”

He grinned, a thousand sharp teeth shining back at you. “So you’ll have me then?”

“I will.” You leaned forward and kissed him softly.

His tail flopped back and forth before he gripped the sides of the tub. “I best be getting dressed then.”

The two of you wandered back into the bedroom. You watched as he got dressed as you waved your clothes back on.

“It’s a little bittersweet. I didn’t think I’d like being here. But something sparked inside of me when you first started really talking to me. I am sad that it is over.”

“I am happy I helped you grow.” You smiled.

“And I will grow once more when you get back to Earth.” He started to button his shirt up.

“Try not to make the bellboys nervous this time.” You got up from your seat and started to walk off. “I will see you again. I promise.”

It has been a month since you last saw him. You didn’t think it would take a whole lot to get a soul.

You were wrong.

It was a very lengthy process. You were in an out of consciousness throughout the whole thing. But one month later, you were moved into the hotel on the mortal plane. You felt like you were a hundred boxes deep into drowning. You made your way to the window of your hotel room and stared out, watching the cars going by. It was weird.

It had been so long since you saw living souls. Now they were small dots moving rapidly on the streets. It was the hustle of humanity beneath the windows of the great Seven Sins Hotel that got you a little teary eyed. It had been an emotional experience to be away for so long. It had been so many years. You took a deep breath and got a hold of your bearings.

There was a hard knock against your door. You hoped it was not more paperwork. You were sick of signing things.

You went to the door and swung it open without even looking. You gasped to see a giant demon standing in your doorway. You jumped up and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Arzannas! I’m so happy to see you!”

He wrapped his arms around you with his tail locking you into place. The demon carried you into your room deeper while shutting the door. “I had kept updates on you. I heard you finally got here. I couldn’t get away from work quick enough.”

“I’ve been unloading boxes forever.” You kept clinging to him as he carried you from the entrance to the bedroom, plopping you down on the beautifully furnished bed.

“Maybe you should take a break then.” He plopped down beside you and pulled you back against him.

“This coming from the workaholic.” You smiled at him. “How have you been?”

“Me?” He scratched his chin. “My coworkers said I was easy to be with. No one overly annoyed me. I think it was good. It’s much better now that you’re back.”

You couldn’t contain the smile on your face. “I’m glad to be back. I have kept up with the changing times but it’s so weird to see it in person.”

“I understand. It’s jarring to say the least.” He reached over and stroked your cheek.

You looked into his eyes. “I’m excited to be a Hostess here. Though I’ve definitely changed some things that I’m okay doing from now on.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” His tail flicked back and forth.

“I think you know.” You sat up a little bit.

“Hmm. Could it be because you’d like to enter a relationship with me?”

You laughed a little bit. “Yes, I grew quite fond of you.”

“I guess that’s a good thing.” Arzannas sat up. “I’ve very much infatuated with you.”

You took his hand into yours and untwined your fingers. “Then here we go.”

“To new adventures.” The demon added, putting his hand over yours to squeeze it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a finished series.


End file.
